<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You remind me of the babe by mergatrude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231159">You remind me of the babe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude'>mergatrude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Gen, Growing Up, Post-Movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What have you got there, Toby?" Sarah asked.  "Is that Lancelot?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Multifandom Drabble 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You remind me of the babe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts">reeby10</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to China Shop for beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toby paused in the doorway of Sarah's room.  Sarah looked up from where she was sitting on the bed and smiled tiredly at him, putting a finger to her lips. "Shh."  She beckoned him into the room. "What have you got there, Toby?  Is that Lancelot?"</p>
<p>Toby held out the ancient teddy.  "He's for Jennifer.  Mom helped me wash him, and I got him a new ribbon."</p>
<p>
  <i>"You're nearly twelve - that's a little too old for teddies, Toby," his mom had said.  "I don't know why you can't let your little brother have him."</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"No," said Toby.  "Lancelot's too good for him.  I'm going to give him to Sarah's baby."</i>
</p>
<p>"That's very sweet of you," Sarah said. "Do you want to give him to her?"</p>
<p>Tiptoeing forward, he looked down at the bundle in Sarah's arms. His niece stared back, bright blue eyes in a wrinkled red face, beneath a tuft of dark hair. But when Toby held out the bear, her eyes scrunched up and she let out a piercing wail.</p>
<p>"Oh, hush now, Miss J," Sarah soothed.  "She cries at everything."</p>
<p>Laughing at Toby's horrified expression, she added, "I promise that I'll never ever ask you to babysit."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>